Wife Swap 2,0
by Praevarus
Summary: Draco and Harry are stuck with each other for a night, while their wives are off experimenting together. When Draco finds out about Harry's secret, he blackmails him, with interesting results. Slash, and crossdressing Harry. M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.

**Warnings: **Slash (sexual situations between two men), crossdressing, feminization, infidelity.

**Wife Swap 2.0**

The moment Harry walked into the pub, he knew he'd made a mistake by showing up. His wife was sitting at a table looking mischievous, and to make matters worse, Pansy Parkinson seemed to be involved. Ginny had been friends with her for a while now, much to Harry's discomfort.

Pansy herself wasn't even the biggest problem: it was the fact that she was married to Draco Malfoy. Even though the war was over now and there was no reason for them to be enemies anymore, the two still couldn't seem to get along with each other at all. And speaking of the devil...Malfoy was there, too.

Harry coughed, and the three others looked up at him. "Hello Potter," Malfoy said. Harry liked the faint hint of insecurity in his voice. At least Malfoy didn't know what the girls were up to either.

Reluctantly, Harry sat down. "Do you guys want something to drink?" Ginny asked the others. "It's on me."

"Just cut to the chase, would you?" Malfoy snapped, and it amused Harry more than it should that Malfoy seemed to be even less comfortable with the situation than he was. "You two are obviously planning on something, and I would like to know what it is. I don't like my wife having secrets from me." Harry and Ginny exchanged an annoyed glance.

"Well," Pansy started. It wasn't until this moment that Harry noticed what she was wearing tonight, or rather, what she wasn't wearing. She was wearing a ridiculously low cut top, and her breasts were almost falling out of it. It was a bit extreme, even for her. "Ginny and I were talking the other week, and…Since you two don't like it when we keep secrets from you, we might as well tell you. We…"

"We kissed," Ginny interrupted her. "But it didn't mean anything, it was just… Experimentation, or something. I mean, these days it's really normal for two girls to experiment with each other right? It wasn't anything meaningful. We were just curious."

For some reason Harry couldn't bring himself to feel jealous. Ginny had never cheated on him before, and he knew for a fact that his wife was straight. If she had kissed another woman, it had indeed just been curiosity, and nothing more. To his surprise, he couldn't read any anger or jealousy on Malfoy's face, either. "Alright," he said. "Is that what you wanted to tell us?"

Pansy and Ginny looked at each other in a way that did make Harry feel uncomfortable. "No…Well, it is," Ginny said. "But it's not all. There's more. Pansy and I… We figured honesty is the best way to deal with our feelings. Because otherwise it would feel like cheating on you. We would just…"

"…We would really like to experiment some more," Pansy finished for her. "If you know what I mean."

Malfoy looked appalled. "Oh, no way. You're not going to sleep with the W…"

"Hey!" Pansy cried out. "So if it was someone else, you'd be okay with it?"

Malfoy thought about it for a moment. "If it was another woman, I probably would be."

Ginny didn't pay attention to him. She smiled, and looked at Harry. Oh Merlin, here we go, he thought. "And Harry, what do you think about it?"

"I…" Harry hesitated. "I'm not crazy about the idea, but if it's what you want, then go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. I'm happy you're not doing it in secret."

"But what…When? How?" Malfoy stammered, apparently shocked by the fact that Harry was okay with this. "I mean, especially where? I'm not going to sit in my own house listening to how my wife gets it on with Weaselette." This earned him a glare from Ginny, but Pansy ignored it.

"No, we figured you guys wouldn't want that, although..." She looked back and forth between Harry and Malfoy in amusement. "Normal straight guys would love to see their girlfriends or wives getting it on with another girl. But hey, suit yourselves."

"I would Pansy, I would!" Malfoy cried out. Harry rolled his eyes at the whiney voice. "But not with her!"

"Well, anyway, we wouldn't even let you two watch. We just want to be by ourselves, in private. So we figured that if we could use one of our houses, that you two could spend the night in the other house."

"So…It would be like...you and Ginny are going to…do it in our place, and Malfoy and I are going to stay in your place?" Harry asked, dumbfounded by the fact that they seemed to have thought it out so well.

"Not exactly," Ginny giggled. "Pansy and I are going to stay in Draco and Pansy's place, because they have the hot tub and everything. We figured that you two could stay in our house."

"That's crazy!" Malfoy, who had been surprisingly quiet about the whole idea so far, started. "I'm not going to spend the night with Potter."  
>"You don't have to sleep in the same bed or anything. We're not telling you what to do," Ginny said, clearly annoyed. "For all I care, you two don't even have to sleep on the same floor. The house is big enough. You two wouldn't even have to run into each other."<p>

"I don't care if I don't sleep on the same floor as Potter! I don't want to be in the same house as him!"

"But honey," Pansy said, stroking his arm. Harry hoped that at least she would be able to calm Malfoy down a little bit. "You are in the same room now, right? And no one is dead, no one has gotten into a fight. You two get along just fine, especially when you're not in the same room. You won't even notice each other. And if you're so worked up about it, just go and sleep in a hotel or something."

"No!" Harry said, to his own surprise. "Stop being so difficult, Malfoy. You can be such a whiney baby sometimes." No one agreed out loud, but no one protested against this accusation either.

Malfoy sighed, and hid his face in his hands. Now that they had promised it was okay for Ginny and Pansy, there was no way of escaping.

And that's how it happened. The next evening, Ginny went off to Malfoy and Pansy's house. Harry hoped that she wouldn't run into Malfoy on her way, because he wasn't sure what he would do to her, especially if he got the opportunity to curse her or push her under a train. At exactly eight 'o clock, there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, Malfoy was standing in the doorway, completely and utterly soaked.

"What…what happened to you, Malfoy?" Harry asked, forgetting he wasn't exactly being polite, asking this without even saying hello first.

"You're so…wet."

"I know damn well I'm very wet, Potter!" Malfoy spat. "Look outside, you moron. It's pouring." Harry did what he was told (it was probably the first time in his life that he actually obeyed Malfoy) and noticed that it was indeed raining. Not pouring, as Malfoy had said, but Harry knew that he liked to overreact. "Well, are you going to let me in? Because if you don't, I'll lock you out for a couple of hours so that you know what it feels like when people just leave you waiting in the pouring rain on their doorstep!"

Harry blinked. "Oh, I mean…Of course, come in." Annoyed by his own stupidity, and frustrated that he was giving Malfoy all of these reasons to humiliate him, he stepped back, and let the other man in. Malfoy entered, gave Harry a nasty look, and proceeded to run his pale hands through his hair, letting various drops of water fall down onto the carpet.

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy looked at him and batted his eyelashes in a way that would have made Harry laugh if he hadn't been so mad at the git. "Why, I'm so sorry, Potter." It was obvious that he didn't mean it, especially when he walked all the way through the hallway, leaving wet footsteps everywhere. Harry just looked at him, not even bothering to say something about it. He felt like pulling the carpet out from underneath Malfoy's feet, but it was an expensive carpet, and Ginny would kill him if he'd let anything happen to it.

"So," Malfoy said as he stood in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest, as though he was the king of the house. "Aren't you going to show me where I will be sleeping?"

Harry rushed past Malfoy, not wanting to show him how angry he was with him, but of course he didn't succeed, because he heard the other man laugh skeptically behind him. "Oh, _Harry_, no need to get all worked up."

Harry turned around, furiously. "Why, you little brat. I was just going to show you where you are going to sleep," he said through gritted teeth. "Or I will make you sleep in the basement, where it's cold and windy. And there are lots of spiders." Harry hadn't thought that that last thing would impress Malfoy very much, but when he looked at him because he hadn't gotten a response, he saw that he shivered lightly. "What?"

"Don't make me sleep there. I don't like spiders."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, honestly Malfoy. Being scared of spiders. You don't seem like the type of person."

Malfoy shrugged. "Well, you don't know a lot about me. What other options do I have?"

"The other options are…the couch in the living room."

Malfoy snorted. "Unless the only other option is sharing a bed with you, I will not degrade myself to that level. Malfoys don't…"

"…Sleep on couches," Harry finished for him. "Whatever. You can use the guest bedroom, Malfoy."

Harry showed Malfoy the guest bedroom, and apparently Malfoy decided that it was worthy of him sleeping in it, because he didn't complain about it once. Although, maybe this was just because he was afraid that if he turned down this option, he would have to share a bed with Harry.

Malfoy left him alone all evening. However, just when Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed, taking off his glasses for the night, Malfoy thought it was necessary to intrude his bedroom. "Yeah?" Harry said sleepily as there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"I was just…There is no mirror in my bedroom."

Harry stared at Malfoy in awe. "There is a mirror in the bathroom."

"It's too small."

"Listen, what the hell do you need a mirror for anyway? Please don't tell me you're so vain that you want to look good going to sleep!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, some people do care about their appearance, Potter," Malfoy replied snottily, and walked up to the mirror. He glanced at his image for a couple of seconds, then lifted the hairbrush he'd brought with him and started to brush his blond locks.

"What…why? You're just going to bed! It will get messed up once you're in bed, anyway!" Harry stammered.

"That might be true, but…You never know who you'll run into. Even at night."

Harry stared at him. "At night, in my guest bedroom? The only person who you could possibly run into would be…me."

Malfoy didn't say anything, and Harry got a nasty feeling in his stomach. He stared at Malfoy as he combed his hair, and startled when he announced that he was done. "Well, good. You can go to your own room, now."

But Malfoy didn't leave. It wasn't until now that he suddenly started to look at Harry with interest. For the first time since Malfoy had interrupted him in his room, Harry looked at his own reflection in the mirror and realized, much to his horror, that he was wearing the outfit he liked to sleep in already, which consisted of nothing more than his boxers. Now, the fact that he was sitting there in just his boxers wasn't the worst thing, although Malfoy wasn't exactly he first person he would have picked to see him half naked. The thing was, that in the nude, Harry sometimes tended to look slightly different than other males of his age. Apparently, Malfoy noticed it too. "Potter…Do you…" He started to laugh hysterically. "Do you…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, will you just say what you want to say? Stop cracking up."

"Do you…Shave your legs?"

Harry sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as if he could make Malfoy disappear by doing that. "Of course I don't." Denial. Oh, good job Harry, he thought. This would probably make it even worse. Malfoy would surely tease him about it if he'd deny it. And it _was_ rather obvious, because Harry had a head full of healthy, dark hair, and his legs were smooth as a baby's skin. "I mean, I…"

"Yes, you do," Malfoy said. Strangely enough, his voice had turned serious now, and Harry almost got a heart attack when Malfoy ran one of his fingers along the skin of his upper leg, just below his boxers. "Yes, definitely."

"Malfoy! What do you think you are doing? This is sexual harass…"

"Who says I even want to sexually harass you, Potter? Besides, it's your own fault. If you hadn't denied it in the first place, I wouldn't have had to feel it for myself." If looks could have killed, Malfoy would have dropped dead on the floor about twelve times by now. "Why the fuck do you shave your legs Potter? And don't you even dare deny it anymore."

"Because…" Harry realized there was no way out of this anymore. New approach. Being honest, and pretending that he didn't give a damn. "Because I like the way it feels." He'd failed on the 'not giving a damn' method, because he was almost whispering by the end of that sentence.

"You like the way it feels? And does Potter happen to… Walk around in skirts and such in his spare time?"

"I…."

Malfoy bent forward and whispered into Harry's ear, with a content smile on his face. "I know you do, Potter."

"How…how did you know?" Harry exclaimed. Good, now he'd given himself away. Just perfect.

"Ginny told Pansy. Pansy told me," Malfoy said smugly. "Do you happen to have any pictures of that, Harry? Because I would love to see those on the front page of the Daily Prophet. And I bet the readers would love that, too."

"I don't have pictures of that! And if I had them, I wouldn't give them to you in a million years. Did…" Suddenly Harry got a very sad feeling. "Did Ginny and Pansy plan on you doing this? Is that why…"

"No. I can assure you that they have nothing to do with this. Except of course the fact that they're the reason I found out. Your dear wife doesn't even know that I know about it."

Harry stared down at the floor, knowing that there must be something behind all of this. "What do you want from me Malfoy?" He asked him, quietly. "I know there has to be something in this for you. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up. You have thought of some way of humiliating me."

"I just want to see it," Malfoy said with a blank look on his face.

"You...what?"

"I just want to see it. See you, dressed like a girl. I know you put a lot of effort into it, otherwise you wouldn't be shaving your legs. And that's not just because you are vain, because I'm probably the vainest person you've ever met and I don't even shave my legs."

"You want to see me dressed like a girl?"

"Say, are you always this slow?" Malfoy said, sounding slightly irritated. "What part of that sentence don't you understand?"

"Oh, I understand that sentence perfectly," Harry said, in a voice as calm as he could manage. "But I do know that if you are asking me this, there has got to be a reason behind it. You can't be saying that this is all you want from me. I mean, you could laugh at me, but this is too good of an opportunity to miss out on humiliating me in a more creative way than that."

"Well, then maybe you just don't know me that well. I like a good laugh, Potter." He smirked. That smirk reminded Harry of the way Malfoy had acted when they had still been in Hogwarts. "But of course, if you don't show me what you look like dressed up like a girl…I will have to tell all the magazines. And of course they won't believe me at first, but they will find it such an interesting little piece of gossip that they will do everything in their power to find out if it's true, and they will find out that it's the truth. They will all be so grateful to me, Potter."

"You wouldn't dare!" Harry said, trying his hardest not to physically attack Malfoy. "You're blackmailing me!"

"Maybe, but you know what I said. I would only do something extreme like that if you don't simply…show me. Make yourself look like a girl, and come show me once you're done."

"God, Malfoy you make it sound like you're ordering a hooker. I'm not sure if I'm happy about that. Besides, what are you getting out of it if I do it?"

"I get to see Harry Potter dressed as a girl. That's all. Besides, I think you would look pretty good as a girl."

Harry blinked. Had Malfoy really just said that to him? "Malfoy, you are creeping me out now."

"Are you going to do it, or what?" Malfoy said in a strict voice.

"I…"

"You know what I'll do if you don't do it," Malfoy warned him, again with that annoying teenage smirk of his on his face.

"I know. I…" It was such a typical Malfoy thing to do, that it never crossed Harry's mind that he didn't have the right to threaten him like this. He knew what Malfoy was capable of, and that he probably meant it when he said he was going to tell magazines. "Okay," Harry heard himself say, not quite believing it. But then again, what did he have to lose? Malfoy already knew that he cross-dressed every now and then, so if he saw it that wouldn't really change anything. "I will do it," Harry said. "But you're going to have to leave the room. I have all the stuff in here."

After Malfoy left, Harry opened his closet, still not quite believing what he was doing. Of course he was doing it mainly because Malfoy had threatened to do these things to him, but maybe he was also just slightly excited that someone actually wanted to see him in drag. That that person happened to be Draco Malfoy didn't even matter that much. Ginny usually giggled a little bit about Harry being in drag, like girls would, but Malfoy seeing him would definitely be different.

With his heart pounding in his throat, Harry picked out the nicest dress he had in his size, and enjoyed the feeling of the soft material sliding down his body. The dress fit him perfectly, as years in the cupboard had caused him not to grow much taller than the average woman, and he had always been quite slim.

When he realized he was still wearing his boxers underneath, he hesitated for a moment. Surely Malfoy wasn't going to look at what he was wearing underneath, and if he would, he would probably make fun of Harry if he noticed that he was wearing actual girl's panties. But then again, Harry usually wore panties while in drag. He just felt a bit ridiculous otherwise. He took a deep breath and pulled his semi-loose fitting boxers down his smooth legs. They dropped onto the floor quietly, before Harry hastily put on his favourite pair of black, lacy panties.

Realizing that he had almost forgotten about his breasts, or rather, the lack of them, he pulled down the straps of his little black dress, and got a bra out of the closet. It was Ginny's, and it was very small, which was perfect for him because he had a very skinny figure and obviously he didn't any breasts, and this bra didn't need much stuffing. A few tissues would do. After he finished the process of putting on the bra and stuffing the cups, he pulled the dress back up and pulled the straps over his shoulders.

Shoes. Luckily, Harry had been taking good care of his toenails, and although he usually liked to paint them before dressing up in drag, he knew that he didn't have time for that right now. But he'd painted them with transparent nail polish a few days before, so they still looked girly and shiny, without being too obvious when going out in public as a man. He picked out a pair of pumps. After some secret practice, he could actually walk in them decently nowadays.

He ran his hands down his smooth legs. They felt good, and after he shaved them he usually couldn't keep his hands off of them. Ginny was less amused by the whole thing. Although, that wasn't the right description. She _was_ amused by the whole thing. She really was. But she wasn't turned on by the whole thing, and she thought it was rather pathetic to have a husband who shaved his legs and got turned on by walking around in skirts. Because Harry didn't just do it for fun. It really, really turned him on. Especially the panties that were so tightly wrapped around his cock, the lacy material brushing his skin every time he moved…

Harry told himself to focus. Makeup. Harry was actually getting quite good at this. He applied a little bit of mascara, some eyeliner and dark eye shadow for a smokey eye effect, and a little bit of lip gloss to make his lips look nice and shiny.

Lastly, he put on one of the wigs that he kept hidden in his closet. He wasn't sure why he kept those hidden, and not the shoes, for example. Maybe he was afraid that Ginny would think it went too far, that she might think he wanted to pass as a girl in public. Not that Harry ever walked down the street in drag of course, because as a very well known person, the risk was way too high to ever do something stupid like that.

He looked into the mirror. He would be able to pass for a girl, though. Even though it was hard to say something like that about yourself, he knew he would. There wasn't a single hint of masculinity left on his face or body, nothing that gave away that he wasn't a woman. He looked perfect. And he felt so, so good. He had almost forgotten about the fact that the person in the other room, waiting for him, was Draco Malfoy.  
>As the finishing touch, he sprayed a little bit of feminine perfume on his neck, and put down the bottle, taking a deep breath. He inhaled the flowery scent, and smiled. He felt more like himself whenever he did this, than any random moment in his life where people looked at him and saw a male.<p>

He swallowed all of his nervousness, or at least attempted to, because now that he approached the door to the guest bedroom, the harsh reality of what he was about to do came back to him. And what was even scarier, was that he had absolutely no idea about what Malfoy was going to do to him. What if he'd just sit there and laugh? Harry wasn't quite sure if he would be able to handle that. It would be stupid to let Malfoy affect him like that, but this was something private, something personal that was only his, and if anyone laughed at that, he wasn't sure what he would do, because it would cut very, very deeply.

"Come in," Malfoy said as Harry knocked on his door. There was not even a hint of anticipation in his voice, but Harry knew that he had to be feeling something, if only amusement from his own sneaky plans. It was impossible to feel nothing at all, when you were about to see your worst enemy from school in drag.

Harry felt his heart pounding in his throat again. There were so many emotions going on inside of him, and it was so hard to fight them. Anger, because Malfoy had blackmailed him into doing this. Then he felt like he was so nervous and scared about what he was doing that he felt like crying. But curiosity won from all of those different emotions, and he pushed the door open. He swallowed as he stood in the doorway. "Well, there you go."

Looking into the guest bedroom, he noticed the mirror on the wall even before he noticed Malfoy. He realized that he had just made up an excuse to come into his bedroom earlier.

Then his gaze moved towards Malfoy, and at first he couldn't read the look on his face very well because it was quite dark in the room. But then his eyes got used to the darkness, and he noticed that Malfoy's mouth was slightly open, and that his eyes were opened wider than usual. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked. His voice had become a little more feminine, but he didn't notice it anymore. It more or less automatically happened every time he dressed up like this. "Stop staring." He looked away, embarrassed.

"You…Wow, you really do put a lot of effort into it," Malfoy said quietly. He stood up and moved in front of Harry, just looking at his face. He lifted his hand and moved his fingers through the wig that reached down to Harry's shoulders. "If I passed you by on the street, I would surely believe that you were a girl. A hot girl at that."

Harry's mouth fell open at those words. Malfoy made it sound like they had never had a problem with each other in the past. "Malfoy, what are you talking about? You haven't forgotten who I am, right?"

Malfoy shook his head. "I do remember who you are. Of course I do."

"Then why are you talking to me like that?"

"Because we are adults now, and besides, you look so completely different now, I…You know I'm not gay." Harry wasn't sure whether he liked the direction this conversation was taking. "You know that, right?"

"Well, I don't know much about you at all and you sure act like you are every now and then, but I am more than happy to believe you. Why are you asking me this, Malfoy? I'm not sure if I like it."

Malfoy turned around and looked at Harry with his piercing eyes. "However, I am open minded. I like femininity, and I don't care whether it shows up in men or women. It doesn't make a difference to me. I could even say that I appreciate it even more when it shows up in men."

Harry stared at Malfoy. What was he trying to say? That he was attracted to him? That couldn't possibly be the case. Although…Perhaps Harry liked this little game, as long as it required him to not act like himself.

Malfoy approached Harry, standing awfully close to him. "What are you doing?" Harry whispered. "You're being ridiculous now. Was this why you wanted me to do it?"

"No, it wasn't. I was hoping for a good laugh, but of course I couldn't have imagined how hot you would look as a girl." Harry gasped as he felt a cold, slender hand slip underneath his skirt. "If the girls are having fun, why can't we?"

"Because…We can't!" Harry squealed, in the mean time feeling the hand underneath his dress exploring his thigh. "We can't be doing this. It's not right." But in his mind, Harry had already given in. He had never been with anyone like this, and the fact that someone thought he looked good as a girl, wanted him...Harry didn't think Malfoy realized what it meant to him.

Malfoy just ignored him, probably because that was the easier thing to do. "So…" He said in a low voice. "You're even wearing panties, eh?" Until Malfoy said that, Harry hadn't even noticed that the hand underneath his dress was now stroking the fabric of his panties, and, much to his horror, the growing bulge underneath. "That's really sexy, Potter." Malfoy bent down to bite his earlobe. Harry tried his hardest not to, but he couldn't stop the moan that escaped from his mouth.

"Tell me, Harry," Malfoy whispered into his ear. "Have you ever slept with a man?" Harry almost couldn't speak, which he blamed on the amazing things Malfoy was doing to his neck with his teeth and tongue. In the end, he found the strength to nod. "Really? You must tell me all about it."

"I…" Harry started in a hoarse voice. "When I was sixteen, I slept with Seamus. He…He just…"

"Come on, go on," Malfoy encouraged him. His hand was now playing with Harry's balls and cock, through the material of the panties. "You have no idea how much you're turning me on right now. Tell me everything. How did it happen?"

Harry had a hard time speaking, because Malfoy was practically jerking him off by now, and with the lace between Malfoy's hand and his cock, the sensations were even more amazing. "He came to my bed one night, during a holiday. We were the only ones left in the dorm. It was really innocent at first, we were just talking, and then we started to talk about really intimate things, and then it just happened."

"Hmm. Did it ever happen again?"

"No, it was just that one time."

"And I bet your wife doesn't know, right? Does she know you've slept with a guy?" Harry shook his head. "So, do you have any more naughty stories to confess?"

Harry nodded, but before he got the chance to tell Malfoy, he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in surprise. "Oh fuck!" He gasped. Malfoy had slipped a finger inside of him, completely unexpected, and was now fucking Harry with it. Did he honestly expect Harry to be able to continue to speak like this? "I once…" Harry panted, thrusting his hips backward, trying to get the finger as deep inside of him as he possibly could. "I once got a craving for cock so badly. I get that sometimes. I...I'm bisexual, and I'm happy with my wife but sometimes I just get the urge…So I was in the station, and there was this really hot guy who was clearly checking me out…"

Harry moaned as Malfoy added another finger inside of him. "What did you do?"

"I saw him checking me out, and he noticed that I was checking him out as well, so I waited for the same train as him. It was crazy, because I didn't even know where the hell that train was going, but I was so obsessed with the idea of finding a cock to suck…When I sat down in the train, he was sitting across from me and….Oh god, Malfoy stop it or you're going to make me come right now!" Malfoy smirked and pulled out his fingers, leaving Harry behind with an empty feeling. Then he did something that was just pure torture to Harry.

He lay down on the bed on his back. Painfully slowly, he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. He only pushed down his boxers a little bit, just enough to be able to pull out his cock. Harry had a hard time not licking as lips at the sight of that gorgeous cock. It seemed to be rock hard already. "Go on," Malfoy said softly. "Continue." He was masturbating now, watching every move Harry made with those intense grey eyes of his. "Finish the story."

"I…I saw that he was sitting across from me, and he was watching me," Harry continued, finding it difficult not to touch himself. Malfoy had gotten him so horny by touching him like that, and he thought he might explode from watching Malfoy pleasure himself right in front of him. "So I left to go to the bathroom, and luckily he followed me. The stall was way too small but somehow we managed to get in there together. I undid his pants and sucked his cock, until he almost came. And then…"

Harry's dress was now clearly showing off the incredible bulge of his rock hard cock in the front. "And then?"

"And then he fucked me, really hard, up against the wall. I think the whole train could hear me screaming, but I didn't give a fuck. It was the best sex I've ever had."

Malfoy stopped stroking his cock for a second. "Better than with your wife."

Harry blushed now, ashamed that he had gotten so carried away. "Well…it's different. I love her more than anything, but she's not the best sex I ever had. I like cock."

Malfoy smiled. "I'm sure you do. Have you ever had sex like this?"

"You mean…dressed up like this?"

"Yes, dressed up like a girl. Have you ever done that?" Harry shook his head. "Would you like that? Would you like for a man to lift that slutty little skirt of yours, and fuck you hard?"

Harry watched mesmerized as a drop of pre cum dripped out of Malfoy erection. "Yes," he said with a moan.

Malfoy sat up, and looked at Harry. "Well, come here then."

Harry took a deep breath, but after hesitating for a moment, he figured that he didn't have anything to lose anymore and that he desperately needed the release now. He sat down on the bed, right next to Malfoy. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked Harry, whispering into his ear.

Panting heavily, Harry nodded. "I need you to fuck me." He knew this feeling. It was the feeling he got when he was about to lose control, that feeling of not being able to resist someone, who was having such a crazy effect on him. But that feeling was so, so much stronger now that he was dressed up like this, and it felt so dirty yet so good that he was about to do this with his school nemesis of all people. "I want to…be your slut. I need to…Oh god…"

"Get on your hands and knees," Malfoy ordered coolly. Harry immediately did what he was told, not wanting to waste a single second. "Now push down your panties."

There was a slight feeling of loss as Harry slid the panties down and that wonderful feeling of feminine material around his arse and cock disappeared, but when he thought about what he would gain in return, he didn't mind it as much anymore. "Now…" Malfoy said behind him. "Spread your ass for me. Show me what your hole looks like. Or…" He bent down until Harry felt his hot breath on the shell of his ear. "Or would you rather I call it your cunt?" Harry let out a long and helpless moan. "I'll take it that's a yes. You really want to be fucked like a girl, don't you? Well, spread your legs for me. Show me your cunt."

Breathing in shallow and shaky breaths, Harry put his hands on his arse cheeks, and spread them, showing Malfoy his little pink hole. "Oh yes," Malfoy said in a content voice. "That's so gorgeous. Such a tight little cunt."

Harry bucked his hips in desperation. He was possibly more turned on than he had ever been in his entire life. He wanted to touch himself, needed to, if Malfoy wasn't going to touch him any time soon. "Please," was all he could say. There was a short silence, and just before Harry got the chance to ask Malfoy what he was doing, he felt something wet on his asshole, and he gasped loudly. Malfoy was circling his tongue around the pink puckered opening, and it felt incredible. "Oh fuck…" Harry moaned as he felt Malfoy pushing his tongue deep inside of his body. He had to support himself with both of his hands, because he thought that maybe he was about to faint. "That feels so good."

"No one's ever done that to your lovely cunt before? They don't know what they have been missing," Malfoy said after he pulled his tongue out of one of the most intimate places of Harry's body. Harry turned around to look at him.

"Are you going to fuck me?" He asked, and Malfoy nodded. "But first…Can I…" Harry didn't finished his sentence, nor did he wait for an answer, but he bent down, and every so lightly licked the head of Malfoy's cock with the tip of his tongue. Malfoy threw his head back, enjoying the sensations caused by Harry's mouth. Looking directly into his eyes, Harry wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Not long after that, he was able to take in almost the whole length, and he was bobbing his head up and down.

"This is when you really feel like a slut, isn't it?" Malfoy asked him, bucking his hips, trying to push his cock deeper into Harry's mouth.  
>Harry made a half hearted attempt to give an answer, but when he tried to say 'yes' all that came out of his cock-filled mouth was some sort of mix between a grunt and a moan.<p>

When precome started to drip down his chin, Harry pulled away reluctantly. As much as he loved to suck cock, he wanted Malfoy to fuck him even more. "Lie down on your back."

For once, Malfoy did what he was told, but of course, not without asking questions. "What are you going to do?"

Too impatient to retrieve some lube from his secret hiding place, Harry cast a hasty lubrication spell on his arse. It was barely needed, as both his arse and Malfoy's cock were perfectly slick with the other one's spit.

"What does it look like?" Harry straddled Malfoy and positioned himself right above the erection he'd had down his throat not too long ago. "Going to ride you."

One long, soft moan of pain and pleasure sounded as Harry slowly lowered himself onto Malfoy's cock. It had been quite a while since a cock had stretched his arse, and it took him a moment to get comfortable. He heard Malfoy throw his head back on the pillow behind him. "Fuck...So tight." It dawned on Harry that Malfoy had probably never fucked a man before, and that it probably felt very different from fucking a wet pussy. "You look so fucking hot like this….Your ass…Skirt pulled up…Oh fuck!" Harry had lifted himself up and slammed down on Malfoy's cock once again. And again, and again.

"Fuck me," Harry moaned as he bounced up and down, trying to hit that place inside of him that would make him cry out in pleasure. Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. He started to thrust his hips upwards, matching Harry's rhythm. "Yes!" Harry hissed, when he felt that somewhat familiar pleasure somewhere deep inside of him. His cock was throbbing by now, and he knew he was very close. When he felt Malfoy's warm come inside of him, he couldn't take it any longer. Without having touched his cock even once since Malfoy had stroked him through his panties, he came. Hard.

For a few minutes, neither of them could move very well. Breaking the silence, Malfoy suddenly said; "I think you came on the wall."

Harry looked to see if he was right, and it was true; drops of semen were dripping down the wall, and Harry had never known it was possible to come that hard. He chuckled and turned around to lie down on top of Malfoy, looking down at his face. "So, maybe sleeping in the same house as me isn't that bad after all, don't you think?"

Malfoy gave him a naughty smile and slid his hand under Harry skirt again, resting it on one of his ass cheeks. "Perhaps you're right." Harry chuckled again and bent down to capture Malfoy's lips in a rather dirty kiss.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep, in that same position.

"So," Harry started, looking back and forth between Pansy and Ginny. They were sitting in Ginny's and his living room now. There had been some panic earlier, because Harry and Malfoy had accidentally slept in and Harry had been forced to rush into the bathroom to get rid of all evidence of his girly outfit before their wives would arrive. "Did you have a good time?"

The two women looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Harry sometimes hated it, when women did that without any explanation. "We certainly had a good time," Ginny said. "But we didn't do anything."

"Nah. In the end we just started to wonder what the hell we were doing, and we realized that this whole stupid experimentation thing wasn't worth risking our friendship and maybe even our marriages for. We just watched some movies," Pansy told them.

Harry and Malfoy exchanged a shocked and meaningful look.

"And you guys? What did you do?" Ginny asked in a casual voice.

"Us? We…" Malfoy started.

"Not much," Harry quickly finished.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Well, I figured. Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't all that bad. We…" When Malfoy interrupted him, Harry almost choked on his drink because of what he said.

"Yes, it was alright. I got to see a whole new side of Potter."


End file.
